Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for perpendicular connection between two elements, as well as the tight connector and the double locking obtained.
In the connector field, and more particularly in the automobile field, connection devices have been sought that permit establishing reliable electrical connections, at the lowest cost, and which are demountable, generally one of the parts being part of a fixed network and the other able to be removed in order to be replaced.
Additional constraints are numerous, since it is necessary that such connection devices support vibrations without losing the contact pressure that assures electrical continuity, that they are mounted easily without errors being able to occur during positioning, that they are tight and that they are mechanically locked with great reliability.
Moreover, it is noted that these connection devices are frequently situated in difficultly accessible places, which requires the designer to create particular connection configurations.
Therefore, in the case where the parts to be connected are arranged along perpendicular planes, difficulty is increased by the respective movements of the two elements during vibrations or shocks, since the courses and directions of the forces to which they are subjected are often complex, even opposed.
The connection device must preferably be tightly sealed when it is used in an automobile engine compartment and preferably comprise a double locking to assure holding in position, even under extreme conditions.